


Promises

by Mariekoukie666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariekoukie666/pseuds/Mariekoukie666
Summary: You’d think promises mean the world to everyone... but you’d be wrong.





	Promises

 

You were a transfer student. Stanford had accepted your admission and you were more than happy to be there. Your first week was great so far and the courses you took were amazing. Your roommate was never in the dorm, so studying was easy.

Walking back from the library at night was a bad idea, you hadn’t seen the time and had to hurry up because it was closing time and the librarian was in a hurry to close. It wasn’t extremely late but the moon was high in the sky, though blocked by clouds, and you wanted nothing more than to be in your bed. You were too busy putting your books in your bags to see the wall in front of you. Or, well, what seems like a wall. Before you even knew what was happening, you were laying flat on your back and staring up at a stranger with a great jawline. That was all you could see in the dark after all.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry, are you alright? I wasn’t looking.”

You smiled at the sound of his voice.  It was warm and nice, you liked it. 

“I’ll be fine… once I’m on my feet.”

The stranger helped you get back on your feet and got your books into your bag before giving it back to you.

“I’m Sam, by the way! Again, I’m sorry I wasn’t looking around.” 

“I’m Y/N, and it’s my fault really. I’m the one who ran into you.”

You could see a bit more clearly now, enough to figure out that Sam was really tall. He was at least over six feet tall. You had to crane your neck to see his face. He had an amazing jawline and that was about the only thing you could see.

“I feel really bad, are you… I don’t want to appear like a creep or anything...but I’d feel a lot better if I could at least walk you somewhere less… dark and with at least more people around.”

You didn’t know exactly what to say. In one hand, yes, it was a bit creepy. But on the other hand, Sam looked like a lost puppy. He was even making puppy dog eyes at you.

“Sure! Why not…”

What was supposed to be a simple walk back to the general population turned into a cup of coffee then Sam taking you back to your dorm. He asked you out on a date for the next day.

You agreed and the next morning you were out early to find something to wear for your date. The only thing that you knew for sure was that you wanted to impress him. Sam was gorgeous and you were… not in any way, shape, or form pretty enough for someone like Sam. So yeah, you wanted to dazzle him but also be comfortable. The one and only time you’d ever dated anyone didn’t turned out well. It turns out that the reason why your ex didn’t want to have sex with you was because he was already having sex with your brother.

You’d left for to college and put that experience behind you. You’d always been shy and never really talked to other people, more than happy in your own corner. Sam… Sam was something else. He listened to you. He looked at you and despite all that he wanted to take you on a date. You just hoped that it wasn’t a dare by one of his friends.

You saw only one dress that you wanted to try. It was a bit more expensive than you wanted to spend but you would just cut a few luxuries until your next pay and you would be fine. You paid for the dress and went back to your room. Sam wouldn’t be there for at least six hours but you wanted to start getting ready. Opening the door to your room, you were surprised to see a girl inside.

She was your roommate, the one who was rarely there. Her name was Jessica and she was extremely gorgeous and taller than you remembered. Now, you felt even more insecure about your date that night.

But, she was nice, very nice. The two of you went to get something to eat before you could start getting ready.

The two of you spent two hours over lunch, getting to know each other and eating more than you should. When you got back to your room, you took your towel and toiletry kit and went to take a shower. After you’d finished, Jess was laying down her makeup and hair stuff on your bed. From a blow dryer to a curling iron and foundation to eye shadow. Everything was there and you knew that Jess was going to help you get ready, whether you wanted to or not.

A few hours later, you were putting on your shoes when you heard someone knock on the door. You went to open the door and saw Sam, standing there. It hit you then just how much taller he was. You were barely 5’ 4 with the high heels on. Sam was beautiful at night and now that you were seeing him in daylight… he was… there was no words to describe Sam Winchester.

You took your purse and a jacket before saying goodbye to Jess and leaving with Sam. You weren’t sure where you were going but it didn’t matter.

The thing with Sam... you didn’t know how to explain it. You could tell that he was a gentleman but there was something dark lurking beneath the surface. But, you just wanted to keep on learning everything about him. He was mysterious but at the same time, he seemed like an open book.

“Hi! You… wow… you look absolutely gorgeous.”

You blushed at his compliment; you felt pretty.

“Thank you, you look really good too. I’m sorry if I’m awkward… I… I don’t date…”

He smiled down at you and took your hand in his.

“It’s fine. I never really had the time to date before. To be quite honest with you, you’re the first person I’ve ever ask on a date in a… very long time.” 

“The one and only person I ever dated turned out gay… and he was sleeping with my brother.”

“Oh… that… wow…”

You shrugged with a smile and changed subjects. Sam didn’t have a plan for the night. There was no reservation in a fancy restaurant, no idea what you might like or don’t like.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t plan anything for tonight… I spent so long trying to come up with something yesterday and by the time it was already midnight, I still hadn’t found anything. So, here’s my question. What do you want to do?”

Laughing, you shrugged, not having any idea what you wanted to do anyway. You just knew that your feet were killing you at the moment.

“I don’t have any idea, just… let me get my shoes off.”

You took hold of his right arm, standing on one feet to try and get the heels off of your feet. When your bare foot touched the ground, you groaned at the sensation. It was heavenly.

“You know what? I’m hungry, let’s go eat something and figure out what to do after that.” 

The two of you started towards his car once more, with your shoes in one hand the other still holding Sam’s. The two of you talked about everything and you laughed at Sam’s jokes which weren’t even funny. You had fun. When the night was over, Sam walked you back to your room and asked you out on a second date. You knew for sure that you were already starting to fall for him.

After the second month of you and Sam dating, of the two of you having fun with each other without actually going all the way, you felt like inviting him for Thanksgiving at your parents. You wanted to introduce him to them and thought maybe he could introduce you to his family, even if he didn’t really like talking about it. It was a sensitive subject so, you didn’t know much. 

You felt like your relationship with Sam was getting more and more serious with each day you spent together. Between school, studying, and work, you managed to see Sam most days. Sometimes, the two of you studied together. Sometimes, he just came by to see you at work or you went to see him.But there wasn’t a day without Sam. 

Yet, there was something off about your boyfriend one night and he wouldn’t talk to you. He was more quiet than usual and your insecure brain automatically thought that you’d done something wrong. You focused so much on your inner dialogue, that you didn’t notice him staring at you.

“Y/N? Do you think it’s weird that we have seen each other everyday for the last 2 months? I’m asking because Jake and a few others think that maybe… maybe you think I’m too clingy? I-“

You interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. 

“No! I think it’s great! I mean… You know I’m insecure. I’ll do my best to work on that, but there are some things I can’t control. I do love to spending so much time with you...but then, I don’t want to be the clingy one? Does that make sense?”

“Yes!”

“Good! Would you like to come and meet my parents over Thanksgiving?” 

“I would love that.”

Thanksgiving came and went. Your parents loved Sam and invited him for Christmas. When you weren’t busy with school or Sam, you spent your time hanging out with Jess. She’d become your best friend. 

Over the Christmas break, you went home for a bit then came back to campus to celebrate with the few friends you had. Sam and Jess met for the first time and class resumed.

Sam’s birthday was near and you still hadn’t figured out what to give him. You knew that you wanted your first time to be with Sam and thought that the weekend after his birthday would be a good time. In the end, you bought him a book about a serial killer that you knew he didn’t have.

Sam lived in a small apartment by himself so it was easier to organise his surprise. He’d been away for the last few days and was coming back today. Dinner was ready, you had a bottle of wine your parents had given you, ready to be open, and you were wearing nothing but his shirt. 

His face lit up when he saw you. His bag hit the floor and you ran into his arms. There was no need for talk, he knew exactly what you wanted. Sam was the perfect gentleman, making sure not to hurt you or going too fast. It was perfect even if it hurt at first. Nothing could have prepared you for the mind shattering pleasure that came with sex. Sure, Sam and yourself explored the many things you could do without actually going all the way before. But it was nothing compare to what you felt at that moment.

A few hours later, you were sitting on the kitchen table, feeding Sam bits and pieces of dessert and giving him his birthday present. He loved the book you gave him.

“I also have something for you, sweetheart.”

“It’s your birthday. Why would you give me a present?” 

He shrugged and went to his bag, coming back a few seconds later with a small box in his hand. He handed it to you, wanting you to open it. You were intrigued by it and weren’t quite sure what to make of it. 

You gasped when you saw the ring inside. 

“I’m not proposing just yet… don’t worry! I know we’re still too young to get married and everything else. This is my promise to you, that when we graduate, I’m going to propose to you. That even if we haven’t been together very long, I love you and I know I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

There weren’t any words to describe how you felt. 

“I love you too!”

Sam put the ring on your fingers and soon enough, the rest of the dinner was forgotten.

A few months later, you were working on your last essay for the semester but you were angry with Sam. You had planned to spend the weekend together and move your stuff into his apartment but instead he had to go settle a family emergency, some kind of fight between his father and brother. Trying to concentrate on your essay, you were startled by the sound of books hitting the table. You glared at Sam, who smiled at you. 

“ _You’re cute when you’re angry.”_

_“_ What are you doing here? I thought you were already gone.”

“ _Are you mad at me?_  

“No… Yes! No… mostly, I’m disappointed. I would have loved to meet your family but I understand that it’s not a good time.” 

Something crossed Sam’s face, something that looked like guilt. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I love you and I don’t want your first time meeting my family to be like that.” 

He got up, took your hand, and pulled you toward him. You followed Sam, making his way toward the deep end of the library. He pinned you between the wall and his body. He kissed you while his hand wandered under your skirt. You moaned his name when one of his hand found its way inside you.

“Saaam!!! _We can’t do that here!_ Someone might see or hear us!!!”

“But, how am I going to survive three days without you? Don’t you want me to remember how you taste? How it feels when you come on my fingers?”

You didn’t know how to say “no” to Sam. Not when he gave you such pleasure.

“Sam… I really need to finish that essay… maybe we could finish this in my room? Jess should be leaving soon for the weekend.”

“You know I would like nothing more than that…but I have to leave soon and I’m dropping Jess at the bus station.” 

You were disappointed sure but patience was a virtue; you learned that early. Hunting with your father could sometimes last days.

 A few minutes later, you said goodbye to Sam and went back to your essay. You spent the next two days packing. Once your stuff was in boxes, you went back to studying. 

Sam was supposed to come back Sunday night and come get the few boxes you had to move.You did manage to hide the few lore books you had in your library between the textbooks and fantasy novels. 

A few months later, you had to go on a trip with your family for a few days. You would have invited Sam but he was busy with work. You spent four days with your family, searching for clues and hunting. It felt nice to be with your family again. Sam knew that under all your layers, you were more tough than you looked. While he didn’t know exactly why, he knew you weren’t afraid of many things. At the end of the trip, you just wanted to go home to Sam and sleep for days.

When you got home, something felt… off. The lights were off but it was barely 8 pm. There were noises coming from the bedroom. As soon as you stepped into the kitchen, you saw discarded clothing, women’s clothes, on the floor. You tried not to make a sound even if you were sure that everyone could hear your heart hammering in your chest. Slowly, you made your way towards the bedroom, finding more of Sam’s and the other woman’s clothes.

The sounds got louder and you swore you knew the woman’s voice. What you saw, there weren’t any words. It felt like someone had stabbed you in the heart and kept twisting the knife. Sam’s back was to you, and you gasped; Jess was the other woman.

Sam went stiff at the sound and he slowly turned towards you. When he saw you, his eyes went wide. Jess did her best to make herself look small. Guilt was written all over their faces. Tears streamed down your face. Sam was up in an instant, trying to explain, trying to come up with excuses.  

“Y/N, baby, talk to me. You know I love you. Come on, just look at me, please?”

There wasn’t any fight left in you at that moment. There was nothing you could do or say that would change the fact that you caught your boyfriend of two years cheating on you with your best friend. Sam babbled and wouldn’t stop. Every word he said just hurt more. Everytime you closed your eyes, you could see them together, could see the way Sam had looked at Jess and it stung. Then, you heard him say something about it not being the first time and how they never wanted to hurt her.

“How long?”

“A few months now… You know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. I... I can’t choose between the two of you. I love you both.”

Looking at him, you just couldn’t fathom what he had said. 

“So, all this time…  If you think for one second that I’m going to stay with you after you just admitted to cheating on me for MONTHS! I guess this ring meant nothing to you. You don’t have to chose, Sam. I’ll make the choice for you. It hurts me more than you might think but it’s over.”

With those words, you took the promise ring off your finger and threw it at Sam. Not paying attention to Jess, you turned your back on them and walked out of the apartment. And out of their lives.  

  



End file.
